1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a catalyst pattern using nano-imprinting lithography, and more particularly, to a method for forming a catalyst pattern, in which a nano-imprinting process is performed to fabricate a catalyst pattern, so that a surface area of a catalyst is increased and a desired shape of the catalyst is easily fabricated according to the shape of a stamp.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Inorganic catalysts participating in the existing catalyst reaction are manufactured in various pellet shapes to have mechanical or physical properties with respect to the catalyst reaction. This not only strengthens the physical properties of the catalyst, but also prevents channeling phenomena and pressure drop in the reactor.
Many results of patterning an inorganic material like the inorganic catalyst used in the present invention have been reported.
S. Seraji et al. (Advanced material, 174 (1998) 221) used a soft lithography method to pattern piezoelectric ceramics, i.e., Pb(ZrTi)O3(PZT) Sr2Nb2O7 on a silicon surface using a sol-gel manner. In the state that a polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) mold was contacted with a silicon surface, the above-prepared material was placed near the PDMS, and the material was filled by a capillary force in the PDMS mold and then dried. After drying, the PDMS mold was removed to thereby form the pattern on the silicon surface.
S. Donthu et al. (Nano letter, 5 (2005) 1710) conducted an experiment in which a polymer pattern was formed by an electron beam lithography (EBL) method; a ferroelectric material (e.g., PbZrxTi1-xO3-PZT) or an optoelectric material (e.g., ZnO) was spin-coated; and the polymer pattern was lifted off to thereby form a surface pattern. As one of examples where the formed pattern is applied, a ZnO miniaturized device was prepared and its electrical properties were tested. However, there is a limitation in that most reports are applied to a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS).
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a possibility that the inorganic catalyst, which can be used as a reaction catalyst, may be patterned by a nano imprint lithography process.